Minha Doce Emoção
by Laidy Liho
Summary: A aventura do herói mais poderoso da era feudal japonesa.Inuyasha e seus amigos lutam para defender uma jóia.


Fan Finc

InuYasha

"Já fazia 11 meses que estávamos lutando juntos contra o Naraki e seus Youkais, Eu , Kagome, Miroquo, Sango, Shipo e Kirara. Não sei até quando irá durar nossa jornada, mas espero encontrá-lo logo, matá-lo, vingar a morte de minha amada Kykyou e pegar a jóia de quatro almas de volta.

Mesmo depois de ter morrido pelas mãos dele ainda penso em você...Minha adorável Kykyou...

Que sempre está em minha mente e meu coração...Mas está dividindo–o com Kagome, que não sei porque também está sempre em minha mente e isso é possível? Gostar de duas ao mesmo tempo.

Mas será que o que sinto por Kagome é amor? Não tenho certeza... Acho que só com o tempo descobrirei...Mas será que vou tê-la sempre comigo???" , Inuyasha pensava confuso e assustado.

-Inuyasha!!! Inuyasha!!!Você está me ouvindo? – Kagome diz em tom alto, onde fez com que InuYasha saísse da espécie de sonho aonde entrara.

-Ãnn? O que foi Kagome? – Inuyasha diz assustado.

-Estou perguntando se iremos até aquele vilarejo ou seguiremos em frente? – Diz Kagome brava, com a falta de atenção do amigo.

-Vamos parar para descansar nesse vilarejo mesmo... – Inuyasha diz com um tom de voz calmo.

-Ta. – Ela concorda, suspirando - Mas você estava pensando _nela_ não estava? Estava pensando na Kykyou de novo... – Kagome diz com o tom de voz baixo e triste, onde, quem analisasse com mais atenção, notaria um quê de ciúmes.

-Ah...Não...Claro que não Kagome, não diga besteiras... – Inuyasha diz com um tom de voz meio nervoso, onde fez Kagome suspirar desanimada.

"_Eu sei que ele estava pensando nela... Tenho certeza... Porque ele continua mentindo para mim? Será que é tão bobo a ponto de não notar que eu o amo? Será que vou ter sempre que dividir o coração dele com você Kykyou?", _Kagome pensa triste.

-Ai, ai...- Kagome suspira triste e mal inconformada

-O que foi Kagome? – Sango pergunta, mesmo já sabendo a resposta.

-Ah...Nada não Sango... – Kagome responde, forçando um sorriso.

-Ela está assim por causa do InuYasha...Por ele estar pensando na Kykyou... – Sango diz cochichando para Miroquo e Shipo.

-O Inuyasha é um bobo...Não percebe que a Kagome gosta dele... – Diz Shipo com raiva e inconformado.

-Ai...Uff... – Dizem Sango, Miroquo e Shipo.

-ANDEM LOGO!!!Vocês são muito lerdos!!! – Gritou Inuyasha, que já estava perto da vila.

Chegando no vilarejo, avistaram uma mulher correndo e gritando em direção á eles:

-Não vão por aí...Tem um Youkai horrível destruindo tudo e matando as pessoas!!!

Miroquo foi até ela e, como sempre faz com as moças, pegou sua mão:

-Não se preocupe...Nós iremos derrotá-lo para você...E será que você gostaria de ter um filho meu?

Sango fica brava e puxa Miroquo pela orelha:

-Vamos logo atrás desse Youkai e pare de dar em cima das moças dos vilarejos!!!

-Ai...Sango... – Diz Miroquo com medo e dor por Sango puxar sua orelha.

-Ai, ai ele não muda nunca! – Shipo resmunga indignado.

Quando eles chegam no vilarejo, encontram muitos corpos pelo chão, as casas todas queimadas:

-Os corpos estão sem sangue, aposto que foi trabalho do Naraki!!! – acusa Inuyasha, com raiva.

-É, com certeza, mas porque ele estará fazendo isso? O que ele quer com tanto sangue? – Miroquo pergunta pensativo.

-Vamos andar mais para ver se encontramos alguma coisa. – diz Sango preocupada.

-Ok!!! – dizem Inuyasha, Miroquo, Kagome e Shipo.

Andaram mais um pouco e acabaram se deparando com dois homens que vinham correndo assustados em direção á eles, mas pararam para falar com eles:

-Vocês estão bem? – diz Kagome preocupada como sempre.

-Sim, felizmente conseguimos nos esconder e fugir deles – diz um dos homens, assustado e ofegante.

-Vocês podem nos dizer como eram esses Youkais? – diz Miroquo curioso e preocupado.

-Sim, eram uma espécie de pássaros que pegavam fogo e havia, também, uma mulher com eles e segurava um cedro que fazia uma barreira muito forte. – informa o outro homem ainda muito assustado e apressado.

-Hum...Então não era o Naraki...Mas ele deve estar metido nisso!!! – diz Inuyasha pensativo.

-Bom então vamos até outra aldeia para podermos encontrá-los. – diz Sango.

Um dos homens os interrompe e diz:

-Nós estamos indo para a aldeia da Sua Eminência Gyiri, fica atrás dessas montanhas, provavelmente é o próximo local de ataque dos Youkais!!!

-Então, porque vocês vão para lá? E quem é sua eminência Gyiri? – pergunta Inuyasha.

-Vamos para lá porque sua eminência irá nos proteger. Dizem que é um sacerdote que tem um grande poder e protege a aldeia, mas ninguém nunca viu seu rosto, nem ouviu sua voz, a única forma de se comunicar com ele é através de duas garotinhas que são suas assistentes. – explica o outro homem.

-Inuyasha você não acha que devemos ir até lá para conferir isso direito? – Diz Miroquo preocupado.

-Ótima idéia Miroquo...Assim aproveitamos e os ajudamos á chegar lá!!!- Diz Kagome com um sorriso bondoso nos lábios, mas imediatamente se vira para Inuyasha e diz com o tom de voz bravo - Não é mesmo Inuyasha?!

-Sim... É claro Kagome...- e depois cochicha para Miroquo – Eu não tenho outra escolha né...

Miroquo dá risada e concorda com ele, que coloca um dos homens nas costas a pedido de Kagome e o outro em cima da Kirara para poderem chegar mais rápido e ao mesmo tempo ajudá-los.

Depois de muito andarem chegam na montanha que leva até o lugar onde está o vilarejo e começaram a subi-la, já quando estavam na metade do caminho encontraram várias outras pessoas que também estavam se dirigindo para lá, mas derepente surgiram os pássaros Youkais e começaram a atacá-los.

-Inuyasha devem ser os pássaros que estavam atacando os vilarejos!!! – Diz Miroquo se desviando de um deles.

-Inuyasha olhe, vá ajudar aquelas pessoas, rápido!!! – diz Kagome saltando de Kirara e pegando uma de suas flechas.

-Ta!!! – concorda Inuyasha saindo correndo em direção á um grupo de velhos que estavam sendo atacados.

Ele entra na frente deles e pega a Tessayka e usa a ferida do vento, que mata os Youkais, mas não adianta por muito tempo, pois eram muitos Youkais.

Enquanto isso Kagome atira suas flechas neles, mas seu poder também não é o bastante, assim como o de Sango, Miroquo, Kirara e Shipo, que também estavam lutando.

Nisso apareceu Hakadoushi, e Inuyasha foi a sua direção e disse:

-Sabia que o Naraki estava envolvido nisso!!!O que faz aqui Hakadoushi? – Inuyasha pergunta – ri sarcasticamente Hakadoushi - Vim me diverti, e ver vocês lutando.

-Ahhh...SEU MALDITOOOO!!! – diz com raiva Inuyasha e ao mesmo tempo o ataca com a ferida do vento – FERIDA DO VENTOOOO!!!

Inuyasha o acerta, mas esquece que ele estava com uma barreira e quando seu ataque já estava para ser devolvido, alguém lança uma flecha em direção ao Hakadoushi, que destrói sua barreira e o acerta, nesse momento ele diz:

-Eu volto para nós continuarmos Inuyasha! – dá uma risada e desaparece.

Todos estão surpresos, só havia uma pessoa que teria tanto poder para destruir o Hakadoushi, Kykyou, sim, será que era possível? Kykyou estava realmente viva? Era o que todos se perguntavam, principalmente o Inuyasha.

N/A: Oi gente...Tipo essa é minha 1º Fic viu, então me dêem uma trégua tá...Eu sei que é pouco, mas prometo que a próxima vai ser maior...

Ah...Pra vocês entenderem essa fic terão que conhecer a história do Inuyasha viu...E teriam que saber até os capítulos que estão passando agora...

Bom, EU AMO INU!!! E queria deixar uns agradecimentos, pq sem essas pessoas eu ñ teria conseguido direito tá...

Kel: Vlw msm viu sem sua ajuda na correção da minha fic, e também me falando como se faz uma, e sua paciência e tals....Brigadinho migucha.

Naty: Pela inspiração, quando eu li sua fic eu decidi fazer uma, e espero que um dia as minhas sejam tão boas quanto as suas...Brigadu msm.

Bom é isso...

Beijinhos

T o/

Carol - Liho


End file.
